Yin and Yang : Destiny awaits
by LunaAngelBeauty
Summary: New evil is far stronger then Naraku. Two people have the power to save the Universe, can they stop it before it's too late? The old Inuyasha gang including two special ones are bound to another adventure that is never before you seen.
1. Description

Inuyasha : Yin and Yang Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belings to Rumiko Takahashi. The one that I own are Hikari and Hikaru, and probably some other character some time soon.

Chapter 1: Description

**So, I'm giving you my characters Appearance, okay? **

**Hikari Higurashi ( Since I don't know Inuyasha's last name ) Alter Ego: Yang Eye Color: Brown Chocolate ( Human ) Eye Color: Aquamarine ( Yang )**

**Gender: Female, Age: 14, Personality: Impatient, but dosen't really hesitate, she kind. Has a lot of pride of herself. ( Oppisite of Yin )**

**Appearance: She has Black Hair like Kagome's. But when transformed, she has Pure Silver Hair like Inuyasha, Wears a Kimono like Inuyasha but white and has black outlines, her Hakama is black, her hair is grown to her knees. Her casual clothings are mordern clothing. A simple White T-shirt and her black hair down to her waist, wears blue-demin shorts and wears white boot that's up to her knees. She has Claws, but no Dog ears or fangs like that.**

**Siblings: Hikaru, ( Twin Brother ) ( Alter Ego: Yin ) **

** Kagome ( Mother** )

**Inuyasha ( Father )**

**Hikaru Higurashi Alter Ego: Yin**

**Gender: Male , Age: 14, Personality: Patient, kind, dosen't have much pride. ( Oppisite of Yang )**

** Eye Color: Violet ( Human ) Eye Color : Aquamarine ( Yin ) **

**Appearance: He has Black hair, again similar to Kagome. When he's transforms****, again, Pure-Silver hair like Inuyasha, also wears a Kimono, white haori with black outlines. Also wears a black hakama. His hair is also down to his knees.**

**Casual clothing is also modern clothing. Wears a simple Black-T shirt, along with a bright neon Blue jacket. Wears White Jeans. ( I'm so simple at cloths XD ) Again his hair is also down to his waist.**

**TRANSFORMATION: Well, it's kinda like Precure... I guess you can say, I'm going to put some Precure stuff. ( I don't own Precure it belongs to Toei. ) When transformed, Yin and Yang look exactly like Inuyasha, only the Blue eyes. Claws, Fangs, Dog ears, they have. And the item they use is a necklace. Shaped Yin and Yang, they seperate Yin for Hikaru and Yang for Hikari.**

** Well that's it for now. I Should put in a summary.**

**Summary: Naraku is gone for good. Everyone was in peace, or so was it? When Inuyasha's and Kagome's children were born, twins, born at the same exact time, are destined for a fate to save the whole Universe, what will happend? New evil rises, and a new adventure begins!**

**The setting will be both Mordern and Feudal Era.**


	2. Chapter 1: Yin and Yang

Inuyasha Yin and Yang: Destiny awaits Chapter 1 : Strange Necklaces, Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Hikari and Hikaru.

Naraku is gone for good, Kikyo had finally gone to heaven. Everyone was at peace. Kagome and Inuyasha finally admitted their feelings, so did Miroku and Sango, Shippo left to go train and improve his Demon skills. So they slowly started a family.

Kagome and Inuyasha had Twins. A boy and Girl. The named Hikari, and the Boy named Hikaru. Sango and Miroku had 3 Childrens. Two twin girls, and a boy. The twin girls named Kyoku and Kyoki. The boy named Ooku. Hikari and Hikaru were born at the same exact time.

While Inuyasha was the leader of the group. Although, Hikari and Hikaru were different, they had necklaces right after they were born, Inuyasha tried to take the necklaces off, but wouldn't budge at all.

Pratically everyone of Kaede's village tried to take it off, but no luck. It felt like as if is was a part of their body, which it is. Myoga went to Kaede's shoulder and asked, " Can it be? Could they be really Yin and Yang?" Kaede shrugged, didn't know what to say.

" Myoga, that prophecy is just a merely a Myth. It can't be true, if it is, they would have a fate no one can handle." Kaede responed. It was loud enough that Inuyasha ears twitched and heard their conversation. " What do you mean, ' Fate that no one can handle? '" Inuyasha asked, with a little bit tune of stern.

Kaede and Myoga sighed, " I guess, the Prophecy is _true." Myoga _said. " Would somebody tell me what the hell is this ' Yin and Yang ' prophecy?" Inuyasha growled. Then Kagome entered with her Children, they were sleeping. " What prophecy?" Kagome asked.

" Sit down and we'll explain everything." Kaede ordered, without hesitation, they immediately sat down, waiting for an explanation. " The propechy; of Yin and Yang, one of the most oldest prophecy to ever known, took place in both China and Japan. It states with Twin, a boy and girl, born with necklaces right when they are born." They they all looked at Hikari and Hikaru. " They said, an evil Demon, much more darker and more cruel than Naraku." Everyone couldn't believe it, _'Someone more powerful than Naraku?'_ Inuyasha thought.

" It's name, Hell." Then Inuyasha barged in, " _Hell? _What kind of name is _that?_" " Ahem, let me finish, as I was saying, Hell, was sealed into the Chambers of Sacred Temple. It's location is unknown. The one who sealed it was the God of Yin and Yang. The seal was supposed to stay their for eternity, until at some point, it's free. Destroying anything in his path. The new generation of the Twins have to stop it before it can pratically rule the whole universe with darkness." Kagome cried a little, but it was unknown.

" And so anyone who was born with the necklaces, must defeat Hell." Kaede explained. Everyone stayed silence until Inuyasha broke the silence. " Keh, I can fight this _Hell _guy, and it can be all over." Inuyasha snorted. Myoga let out a long sigh and said, " I'm sorry lord Inuyasha, but the prophecy saids that the twins can only defeat them and that means, _Only _Hikaru and Hikari can beat them." Kagome stated to cry a little. " But, their too young! They don't have a chance!" Kagome yelled. " Don't worry, child. They are ready when they turn to the age of 14." Kaede said. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

" We can't do anything? Nothing to help?" Kagome asked. Kaede sighed, " I'm afraid not."

" Well, have to be ready for the best." Inuyasha said, then looked at Hikari and Hikaru.

**0000000000000000000000000000~ Chambers of Sacred Temples ~00000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000000 ~ 14 Years Later ~ **

14 Years have passed, and Hikari and Hikaru had grown to be a lot more mature than Kagome and Inuyasha when they were teens. Although, as they grow, Hikari started to look like Kikyo, and Hikaru kinda got traits from Kikyo. But as soon Hikari turned 14 she was like a mirror image of Kikyo. Hikaru on the other hand, looked aexactly like Inuyasha in his human form,. They both get cloths from Kagome's time. They are very smart and learn quickly than Kagome did herself. Although Hikaru was the more smarter one.

Both Hikari and Hikaru do Archery from Kagome. Since they don't like fighting with claws. Well, at least Hikaru did. They were walking around the village with their Parents. Then Hikari brought up a statment. " Hey Hikaru! Wanna practice some more of Archery?"

" Well, as long you don't keep your pride!" Hikaru teased. " Your on!" Hikari said, with a smirk on her face. She has Inuyasha's traits; The pride, her Impatient temper. Hikaru had Kagome's traits; Smart, Although he dosen't have a temper.

And so they did. Inuyasha chuckled and said, " Hikaru looks exactly like me in my human form." Kagome gived him a kiss on his cheek. " Well, Hikari on the other hand has a temper and pride like you!" Kagome teased. Before Kagome can even make a move, Inuyasha was already on top of Kagome and Kissed her on the lips. It was unexpected but she returned the Kiss back.

" Well, and who does that remind you of?" Inuyasha asked, getting off. Kagome gaved him a confused face and Inuyasha sighed, " Nevermind." Inuyasha ears twitched when he heard Hikaru saying, " Well, were like complete oppisites! I mean, you wake up when the Sun hits at the exact time. I for some weird reason stay up a long time at night." Hikari nodded. " Your right, we should ask Father and Mother about this."

Inuyasha told Kagome, " I think their noticing their Destiny, Kagome." Kagome gasped a little. " Do you think it's time?" Inuyasha nodded.

This is probably not gonna be easy to explain.


End file.
